


Bingo- Boarding School

by Belladonna229



Series: My BINGO [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bingo, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: Johnny leaves for space tomorrow. So his roommate takes him out for one last night on the town.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: My BINGO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: Spideytorch Bingo





	Bingo- Boarding School

Johnny still could not believe he was here. Sitting on the roof of his boarding school, with his amazing roommate, just watching the sunset. Tomorrow he’d be in space, exploring with his family, but for now, he’s here. The light-enhancing his roommate’s, Peter’s, features. Making him even more beautiful than normal.

“How long will you be gone?” Peter asked. 

“Not long,” Johnny lied. In truth, he didn’t know how long it’d be. It could be a month, it could be three years. But he didn’t want to think about that, he already knew he’d miss him the whole time he was away. Peter looked at him before laying his head on his shoulder.

“Will you videotape it for me? The trip? I wanna see what it’s like among the stars,” 

“Ha! Peter, you are a star.” Johnny bumped against him hard enough he was worried he’d fall off the side. But Peter caught his balance and moved right back to his spot.

“Seriously though, you’re going to space! I’d kill for that.”

“I know. And, yeah, only if you do the same for me. I don’t want to miss anything here on earth,”

Peter chuckled and nodded. They sat in silence for the next half an hour, just watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky. The stars slowly shining through the dark. Johnny kept stealing glances at Peter. He was so peaceful, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder. He just wanted to kiss him, but he also didn’t want to mess this up. Then again, he was going to space tomorrow, for who knows how long? He might not get another chance. 

* * *

“Hey, Uh... Pete?” 

The boy lifted his head to look him in the eyes. Those coco eyes staring so deep into his soul. And he lost his nerve; he just couldn’t do it.

“How about one last night of fun?” He offered instead. “Just me, you and the world?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Peter grabbed his arm and they ran off.

* * *

Three weeks. It took three weeks for Peter to explain why the crash hurt him so much. Three weeks had passed before he told his dad that his best friend was on that ship. It was another three days before one of his aunts decided that he needed a healthier way to deal with his emotions than punching muggers. 

And That is how Peter Parker- Stark, Spider-Man and son of Iron-Man, started to train with Black Widow: Natasha Romanoff.

“Faster, Peter.” She called to him on the high bar. “Enemies will not slow down just because you can’t keep up,” 

“I know!” 

“Think you can take it up a notch?” Nat asked. She didn’t give him time to answer before throwing some weights up to him. “Don’t drop them!”

* * *

“So why are we breaking into Henry’s?” Johnny whispered as Peter picked the gate lock. 

“We’re having fun. Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

Johnny scratched the back of his neck. Henry had always been good to them, and here they were breaking into his arcade. It was the closest one to the school so kids would regularly sneak out to meet up here. The owner was a nice man who, despite his intimidating appearance, made everyone feel safe. Johnny had once seen him throw out the mayor for harassing some of the girls from school. And he even comforted him when he realized that he liked Peter. No judgment or criticism. He was an amazing guy.

So he felt a little bad just breaking in. 

“Dude, look at what I’m doing,” Peter said. 

Johnny looked over his shoulder only to see that Peter didn’t have a pick in his hand. He didn’t have anything that would even remotely fit in the lock. All he did was pull down on the lock and it came open.

“I called ahead of time, Henry said he’d leave it open with nachos at the bar.” 

Johnny laughed and gave him a playful shove. That amazing jerk. True to his word there were nachos at the bar with a note from Henry.

“Johnny, I hope you have a good trip. Space is a huge deal and you deserve it. Bring me back a souvenir and don’t destroy my place. -Henry” He read aloud. 

* * *

Peter walked into Henry’s and everyone immediately stopped to stare. He guessed it had to do with the announcement of his training to take over Stark Industries upon his mom’s (not step-mom, Pepper was his mom and everyone else could stick it) retirement. Or it could be the suit his dad made him wear to his meeting at the school. Either way, he was standing in his favorite arcade and he had never felt so out of place.

“Peter, my boy,” Henry greeted him with a hug. “Look at you, all grown and wearing something other than t-shirts.”

“Hey, and trust me this was not my choice. I had an important meeting at the old school and it just didn’t feel right to not stop in.” Henry leads him to a table just out of the way.

“I’m glad you did. How are you?” he asked.

“Living large. Everyday-,”

“Peter. I heard what happened, and I know how much he meant to you. Hell, anyone with eyes could see it,” He went silent. Logically he knew the question was coming. The two boys hardly ever came in without the other. Only if one was sick or during a fight, and their fights were never long.

Henry placed a hand on his shoulder. “So let me ask again. How are you?”

“I… I really really miss him,” His breath caught as he spoke. “I keep thinking back to that last night together… and… I wish I could just live in that moment. I’d never have been able to ask him to stay. He wanted it so much. To do something that everyone else hadn’t. But if I could just go back one last time.” He was shaking with sobs. Not even caring that people were watching. 

Johnny is gone.

* * *

Peter and Johnny played to their hearts’ content. From the most basic of games to go-carts, they didn’t stop. It wasn’t until they saw the sun coming up that they made their way back to the dorms. It was Saturday, which means that Johnny’s sister would be coming to get him in just a few hours so he could start the necessary tests and training before deploying.

Though if he was being honest; he didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay with Peter and do things like this. Watching peter laugh and smile? It was heaven. But it also only dug himself deeper and deeper into the hole he had found himself in. He was in love with his best friend. 

“Hey, Peter?” He finally spoke as they got to their room. Sitting on his bed he looked at Peter. “What if… What if I didn’t go? I could stay here and graduate with everyone else! Hang out at Henry’s and-”

“NO!” Peter cut him off. “Johnny... .” He sighed before moving to sit next to him. “Johnny, you’ve been looking forward to this for forever. If you stay behind, then you’re going to regret it forever.”

“Yeah, but-,”

“No. No ‘but’s. You are going tomorrow, and I will miss you, yes, but I’m also so kinda proud of you.” 

Peter’s eyes shone with such earnest that just stole all of Johnny’s self-control. So when he lends in and kissed his cheek, it was a surprise to him too. Peter’s eyes were blown wide and all he could do was try to play it cool.

“Promise you won’t get another best friend while I’m gone?”

* * *

“Peter! Come look at the news! Quick!” His dad called to him from the living room. 

He slowly made his way to the living room. Knowing his Dad it could easily be just a cute cat. When he got there though, the whole team was gathered around the television. 

Debuting with their first battle ever was the  _ Fantastic Four _ . And right there in front was Johnathan Storm. His boarding school roommate. 


End file.
